


Boeshane Peninsula

by kronette



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Post-Children of Earth (Season 3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Jack after he left Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boeshane Peninsula

He didn’t socialize. He didn’t even give his name – or rather, the name he had stolen from a 1942 American soldier. He stayed locked up in his cabin until he felt able to breathe again. Surely the distance to Earth was astronomical by now, his stay on the ship lasting seven months. At the ship’s next planet visitation, he stole quietly away, blending in with the locals immediately. Though it may be 2010 by Earth’s standards, the man once known as Captain Jack Harkness was a 51st century man. He made trades and deals to get from whatever planet he’d landed on back to his home planet, back to the Boeshane Peninsula, though nothing of the future colony existed yet.

He settled himself at the water’s edge to give the tide an easier job of taking him to sea. He removed his woolen coat – the one so cherished – and folded it neatly into the secure box he’d paid handsomely for. He removed his wrist strap and watch, braces and belt, shoes and socks and placed all inside the box. The metal that made up the box would withstand millennia, though the seller knew nothing of its lasting properties.

Coming upon the seller and recognizing the box was no coincidence. As he had stared down at the dull metal, he’d remembered finding the box one day when he was five. The combination lock had eluded him for over a decade, then like a flash of memory, it had come to him: Cardiff. He hadn’t know what a Cardiff was, or who it was, but it opened the box and released its secrets to the young man on the cusp of his destiny.

Now the man who had been and would be Captain Jack Harkness sealed the box and set the lock. The suns were setting over the water, and with an ache in his throat and heart, he plunged the syringe deep into his arm and shot the poison inside. This part of his eternally brief punishment would only last until the sea took him to its depths, then over the next three millennia he would experience hundreds of thousands of deaths and revivals at the sea’s bottom. It would never be enough, but it was all he had to give. They all deserved retribution: Suzie, Estelle, Tosh, Owen, Stephen, Alice, everyone at Thames House that tragic day…Ianto. He hadn’t dared to think of his lover’s name until that very moment, and with a ragged breath, he shot more of the poison into his vein, the same poison the 456 had used to take Ianto from him. It was a pitiful, empty gesture at best, but he was drained of everything – he had nothing left to give. He choked on a breath as the poison worked quickly through his bloodstream, dragging him down to the burning sand. As the sky turned dark and his blood ran sluggish, he uttered one final vow:

“Until the day I die, Ianto Jones, I will remember you and I will love you.”


End file.
